Poker Night
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: It was the end of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Poker night and it was the final hand, but what will be the prize. WARNING: Lemons (don't like then don't read), PWP


**AN: Lemons, don't like then don't read.**

Poker Night

XXX-Harry-XXX

Looking around the table, Harry Potter gazed into the eyes of his opponents, of the original thirteen competitors only three remained in this bout of the champions, in this tournament of conquerors,…in poker night.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs of his year had decided to get together to have a fun night playing poker to try and forget about the war effort for a little while. Ron and Hermione were the first ones to go, Ron losing all his money early and Hermione leaving to try and get him to cool down when he stormed out. Seamus and Dean went next having no poker faces what-so-ever and were quickly taken apart by the other players. When Parvarti lost the last of her funds she ran out in tears with Neville pocketing his remaining winnings and running out to comfort the sobbing Indian witch….with Hannah Abbot running behind them to try and make sure that Parvarti didn't steal her crush. Ernie, Justin, and Zacharias got bored constantly losing to him, Susan, and Lavender and so they left as well leaving just the three competitors left and a large pot of galleons in the middle.

Looking down at his hand he mentally smirked and tossed in his bet followed by the two girls who he could tell were pleased with their hands. They continued to bet until they all realized they were all in, "Hey," he said getting the girl's attention "you guys up for raising the stakes a little bit?".

"How so?" Lavender asked intrigued as she raised an immaculate eyebrow at him.

"Winner gets control of the two losers for the rest of the night, they can make them do whatever they want so long as it's not illegal and won't hurt anybody.", he said grinning and was soon joined by the other two girls.

"We're in." the said after nodding to each other.

"Alright," he grinned "show me the cards.".

Lavender smirked and set down her hand "Royal Flush." she said smugly as she showed the royal flush of diamonds.

Susan grinned at her causing Lavender's smirk to drop, "Not bad Lav but I've got one better," she revealed her cards "Royal Flush of Hearts which is above diamonds in the rank of suits. The only way for Harry to win would be if he…had…damn it." She grumbled as he revealed his hand, the Royal Flush of Spades.

"Well I guess that I win the bet." he said smirking as the two girls sighed in defeat before nodding.

"So what do you intend to do?" Susan asked him curiously.

He stopped at that, "I hadn't really thought that far ahead." he admitted causing the two beautiful girls to giggle before they had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Well we have an idea Harry," Lavender smirked "Just give us a minute to set it up okay?".

"Sure," he shrugged "I'm okay with that.".

The two giggling girls quickly ran behind a screen that had appeared and stayed there for a few minutes. When they came back out he almost fell off his chair as Lavender was wearing only her Gryffindors panties and hairband while Susan sported a set of Hufflepuff panties and a Hufflepuff tie. Both of them were completely bare otherwise and he got a look at the two biggest chests of his year.

"You like our idea so far Harry?" Susan asked as she gave a twirl making his already swelling cock twitch in delight.

"Oh hell yes!" he said enthralled as he watched the two girls saunter over to him and spin his chair around.

"Well I think you're wearing too much clothe." Lavender breathed in his ear as he practically ripped them off in his haste leaving the two girls in a fit of giggles.

"Much better." Susan said grinning as she gripped his rock hard prick and gently kissed it causing him to hiss at the teasingly light touch.

"We know what every boy in this school fantasizes about Harry." Lavender breathed as she played with his balls "We know that every boy dreams of getting a titty-fuck from at least one of but you get to have us both do it at the same time.".

At this his eyes widened in shock and his cock became painfully hard in Susan's hand. "I'd say that someone's eager," Susan said grinning "let me just…prepare him.".

He threw his head back with a moan as Susan's mouth engulfed his throbbing prick and sucked on it while Lavender when between his legs and tasted his balls leaving him unable to think as the amazing sensations washed over him. After a minute or so of this orgasmic sensation they stopped and pulled back much to his disappointment which quickly fled as the two girls smothered his prick with their gargantuan tits and began giving him the titty-fuck of his life while eagerly licking the portion of his cock that was sticking out of the mounds of flesh.

"You girls sure know how to settle a bet." he groaned out as they sped up, going faster and faster, hitting every spot on his dick that drove him wild till he came with a groan, covering their faces, tongues, and tits with his sticky, white, cum.

"Ooooh," Susan breathed "someone enjoyed that.".

"Let's see what else he enjoys." Lavender said with a smirk as the two girls stood up and dropped their panties, bringing his cock back to full hardness in an instant.

Susan laid down on the poker table with her ass sticking out as she wiggled it, "Well?" she began "What are you waiting for?".

Grinning he jumped up and lined up with her entrance but paused, not wanting to hurt her "I got rid of my hymen with a dildo now fuck me!" Susan yelled desperately making him grin and slam in and causing Susan to throw her head back and moan in bliss.

"You like that?" he asked as he plowed Susan's tight pussy for the first time, "You like the feeling of my cock filling you up? Of knowing that I'm gonna pump you full of my hot sticky cum?".

"Yes!" Susan screamed as she orgasmed around him and thrust back, trying to get even more of him inside her "I love the feel of your cock! Pound me! Pound your little slut! Fill me with your cum!".

"As the lady wishes." he said with a grin as he sped up, going faster and faster until he thrust as far in as he could go and hit her G-spot and she came with a scream around him as he shot his load into her pussy.

Pulling out he watched her slide down bonelessly and giggle perversely, "That…was…amazing." she breathed out.

Before he could say anything he was tackled by Lavender, "My turn." the sexy Gryffindor growled before she closed her mouth around his prick and deep-throated him until he was rock hard again where she jumped on and began riding him like there was no tomorrow.

Throwing his head back with a moan he reached up and grasped her juggling tits and squeezed, rolling her nipples between his fingers making her moan in pleasure. Grinning he thrust upwards, driving his swollen cock as far in as it would go making Lavender yell out in pleasure as she sped up her bouncing, determined to milk his dick dry and make him pump his pussy full of his cum.

After a few minutes of this he finally came with a groan and Lavender slid off limply, giggling much like Susan was. "Best…bet…ever!" he breathed out as he wrapped an arm around each girl's waist and pulled them close.

"Most definitely." Lavender breathed in his ear as she started giving him a hickey.

"Agreed." Susan added as kissed his chest.

Looking down they saw his dick starting to rise again, "I love poker night!" he yelled out as the two girls converged on his rock hard prick once again.

The next morning he walked into the Great Hall, an arm around each girl and a shit eating grin on his face. Looking around he saw Neville in a similar position with Hannah and Parvarti and nodded at the shy Gryffindor who gave him a thumbs up.

Sitting down with his two new girlfriends he grinned, life was good for Harry Potter.


End file.
